


Arthurs Bath

by shy_fox



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gratuitious descriptions of bathing, He deserves a break, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_fox/pseuds/shy_fox
Summary: Arthur Morgan deserves a break.





	Arthurs Bath

Arthur Morgan scratched his jaw and grimaced at the scrape of stubble against his fingertips. He'd been riding hard on a job for the last three days, sleeping under the stars with only his faithful horse Strider for company, and was currently on his way back to the camp of his gang. A wooden signpost caught his eye advertising the town of Rhodes and Arthur suddenly found himself thinking of hot food, clean sheets and a warm bath. He turned Strider gently down the path to the town, nudging the tired Shire horse into a reluctant trot and soothing him gently.

“Almost there boy.”

The barkeeper looked up from the glass he was polishing and took Arthur in with one look. He pulled a bottle of whiskey from under the bar and set down it and the glass. Arthur leaned gratefully on the bar and let the barkeep pour him a drink. He took it and toasted the barkeep, taking a grateful sip of the amber liquid and sighing as it burned its way down to his belly.

“That's good shit. What kinda food you servin’?”

The barkeeper gestured to the blackboard.

“Cracked wheat and milk, or fried catfish.”

Arthur signalled for the second option, mouth already watering at the prospect of the fried fish, and went to find a table. 

The lady who brought him his plate of gently-steaming fried fish had her long dark hair caught in a loose braid and a pair of wicked bright green eyes. She was plainly dressed, but the sway of her walk and the way she flirted outrageously with the customers on the way betrayed her other line of work. Her hand rested on his arm a little too long as she deftly set the plate in front of him, and he felt the heat rising through his body as the soft rose-scented muskiness of her perfume overcame him. She pulled her hand away slowly.

“If you’re interested in a bath, cowboy, we have one in the back...” 

She paused, and then added “... and one of us can help you with it, if you’d like.”   
The heat rose to Arthur’s face at that, and the young woman laughed as she walked away. Arthur found himself watching her, and ripped his eyes away to focus on the plate of food in front of him. His traitorous gaze rose to look at the price posted for the bath - 25c. He reckoned that he had at least that much jangling around in his pack, and he savoured the taste of the smooth, perfectly seasoned fish surrounded by a delicious crunchy shell and the bold taste of the crunchy steamed greens served with it. 

Arthur returned the empty plate to the bar, sliding it across the polished wood to the barkeeper.

“Thanks. That was great.”   
The barkeeper accepted the plate with a nod, turning to put it in a bucket of water by the door. He turned back to Arthur and raised an eyebrow.   
“Anything I can get you, sir?”   
Arthur cleared his throat and nodded, sliding a few coins over the bar towards him.   
“A bath, please.”   
The barkeeper gave him a knowing smile.   
“Good to get the grime of the road off… we’ll start heating the water up for you, give us a few minutes.”

He bustled off to organise the water, and Arthur turned to lean against the bar, letting the hum of the people around him fill his ears. He’s been alone for several days, scouting out ambush locations for Dutch, with only the occasional traveler on the roads and his horse for company. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of humanity overcome him, enjoying the rise and fall of the voices and laughter. Dusky rose perfume wafted towards him, and he opened his eyes to see the young woman who’d brought him his food standing there. 

“Your bath is ready, cowboy. Follow me.”   
She turned and headed through a doorway next to the bar, hips swaying and the loose tendrils of her dark hair tumbling free from her messy braid. Arthur found himself following her through the doorway and down the hall, stopping when she stopped and opened a door. She held it open for him, forcing him to move close to her to go into the room, and then batting her eyelashes at him.

“Let me know if you need… help.”

The heat rose in Arthur’s neck and face, and he took off his hat.   
“Maybe in a minute.”   
The young lady smiled.

“I’ll be waiting…”

She closed the door, and Arthur hung his hat on the convenient peg by the door. Lazily he kicked off one boot, and then the other, and wriggled his toes. Slowly, Arthur unbuttoned his shirt and let it hang open, a hand going to touch one of the newer bullet scars on his torso. It was still thick with scar tissue, and he grimaced as it tweaked a little under his fingers.    
“Damn Micah…”

Quickly Arthur moved on, not wanting to think about Micah while he was trying to relax, slipping his shoulders out from his braces and letting them fall. He fumbled a little with the button holding his trousers closed, and finally was able to pop the button and then unzip them.    
“Gotta get some new clothes soon.”

His trousers dropped, and he stepped out of them as he shed his shirt. Now buck naked, Arthur walked across the floor and slid into the hot, waiting water. 

The feeling was absolutely heavenly. The water welcomed him and he instantly felt the heat of the tub soothe his aching muscles. Arthur let his head drop back a little in bliss, holding onto the edges of the bath with a slowly slackening grip as his eyes closed. One hand slipped off the edge and hit the water with a splash, and Arthur reluctantly opened his eyes. He was just casting around to try and find the soap when there was a knock on the door, and the voice of the young woman from before called to him.

“Are you ready for some help in there, cowboy?”   
Arthur grinned.

“I am, ma’am.”

She opened the door at his response, stepping through quickly and closing the door behind her. She’d taken off the simple dress she’d worn out in the bar, and was wearing a gauzy shift with a modest robe hanging open over it. Her hair was still in its braid, tumbling loosely over one shoulder, which she flipped to the back of her head as she sashayed over to the side of the bath and knelt down. Immediately she slipped her hand into the water right next to Arthur’s leg, and he braced himself for her comparatively cool touch on his thigh, but she withdrew her hand after a second or so holding a dripping bar of rough soap. 

“Raise your arm, darlin’.”

Arthur obediently raised his arm towards her, and the young woman slowly soaped up and down his limb. The touch of her hand was electric, and Arthur found himself leaning towards her to try and get more of his body under her ministrations. She chuckled.   
“Feels good does it, cowboy?”

Arthur mumbled his affirmation, and the young woman moved up across his shoulder to massage along his neck. 

“You’re pretty tight in there. Holding onto some stress?”

She moved closer and applied more pressure, working at the knots in Arthur’s neck and upper back with her soapy hands. A tiny moan of pleasure escaped his lips as the ache was eased, and she chuckled as she moved across to his other shoulder and down the other arm. 

The young woman moved around to the other side of the bath, and dipped her soapy hands into the water. Arthur let his arms drop back into the warm water and idly washed them off, and then looked up at the young woman.    
“Leg please, darlin’.”

He hooked his leg over the edge of the tub and she began at his foot, gently rubbing in small circles with her thumbs. Slowly she moved up his leg, soaping his calves and knee, and he watched as she even more slowly worked her way up his thigh. Arthur found himself holding his breath, but she stayed above the water line and worked down his leg until she was at his foot again. She dipped her hands in the water again to wash off some of the suds, and then nodded.

“Other leg.”

He slipped the soaped-up limb back into the water and then hooked the other over the edge of the bath for her, and she moved around the edge to more easily massage it. The way she massaged his foot made him groan again, and she redoubled her efforts for a few minutes before moving up his ankle to his calf, and slowly covering the whole leg with soap. 

Finally she slipped the soap back into the water, and ducked her hands in to wash off the suds.

“There you go, cowboy.”   
He grinned at her, letting the final leg slip back into the water. She stood and dried her hands on a towel by the door, looking over her shoulder at him.

“If you’re interested in anything else… let me know. I’ll be upstairs.”

Arthur nodded and finally found his voice.   
“Thank you.”   
She smiled back and left the room, and he was able to lean back into the bath and sigh in contentment, letting his eyes drift closed and his mind empty. Soon, he was asleep.   



End file.
